The Chaos Of Painting
by KandiLips
Summary: "If you don't apologize for splattering me with paint, I'm just gonna have to kiss you." Reef grinned, his emerald gaze alight with excitement as he stared down at Fin; his trapped, pretty, blonde prisoner. **ONE-SHOT. FLUFFY FinXReef! Rated K plus.**


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay- this is my FIRST Stoked fanfic EVER! :D I can't wait to write this. Anyways, just a little FinxReef one-shot. Hope you all like! And please, flame away if you hate it- I like criticism if my work isn't good!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I DO NOT own Stoked, and probably never will.**_

_**

* * *

**_

NOBODY'S POV:

"Hey, blondie. Watcha up to?" Reef teased gently, tip-toeing in closer to the paintbrush-armed Fin.

"What does it look like?" Fin snorted, rolling her set of shimmering, gray-blue eyes as she turned to face him. "I'm painting the boat house, genius."

"Ah." Reef poked his head into her work, his criticizing gaze running over the newly-painted surface. He turned back to face her, his expression yelling 'mockery'. "You're terrible at it."

Growling, The blonde-haired girl glared up at the teen, her eyes looking murderous.

"Oh really?" Her lips suddenly curling up into a devious grin, Fin reached out and gobbed a long trail of paint down Reef's favorite surf shirt with the tip of her brush, smiling the entire time. "Because it looks like I just coated your shirt pretty good."

The tall boy fumed, the blood boiling through his veins. "Oh... no... you... _didn't_."

Fin shrugged, turning back to her work. "Seems like I kinda just did."

Reef took a few much-needed steps back to avoid strangling Fin. _Nobody_ ruined Reef's best shirt and got away with it. Nobody. This meant war.

Silently, Reef sank down to a crouching position, his fingers outstretched as they crept slowly across the grass to grab at a certain fallen object: a spare paintbrush. And once he hand it clutched in his grasp, the teen proceeded to turning his body and dipping it into the large, unguarded vat of paint...

"Agh!" Fin gasped as she suddenly found herself being ambushed by massive blobs of paint, her searching eyes narrowing angrily as they found a smug Reef pelting her with paint spatter as he waved his paintbrush over her head. "Reef! STOP that!"

Snarling when he _didn't_ stop, Fin leaped at the startled teen, her eyes aglow with fury as she tackled him to the ground. "So, you wanna play, huh?" Snickering, the blonde reached behind her, grabbing the huge pail of paint as she kept her body on top of Reef's, pinning him down. "Well, play with _this_!"

"No, Fin don't...!"

And before he could finish his sentence, Fin had tipped the massive paint container over, pouring the thick, dark brown substance all over Reef.

Unfortunately, the girl poured so much that the pain started seeping outward in chocolate-colored puddles from Reef, proceeding to reach Fin's hands and cause her to slip on the slick surface, and fall flat on her back.

Smiling victoriously, the auburn-haired boy crawled over to Fin, placing himself directly over her and smirking down at her. "Look who's on top now."

"Oh... just... let me go!" Fin whined, her mist-shaded eyes peering upwards into his piercing jade gaze.

"Hmm, let me think... _no."_ Reef laughed, fully enjoying how upset he was making her. "Not until you apologize."

"Never." Fin's gaze attempted to narrow, trying to make herself look more menacing, but failed to do so as Reef pulled himself a little closer.

"What... _what_ are you doing?" Fin gasped, staring up at Reef in shock, her mind whirling as she realized just how close their lips were...

"If you don't apologize for splattering me with paint, I'm just gonna have to kiss you." Reef grinned, his emerald gaze alight with excitement as he stared down at Fin; his trapped, pretty, blonde prisoner.

Her body trembling and trying desperately to wiggle away from the uncomfortable situation, Fin could do nothing but peer up at the boy's face, her eyes flooding with fear, determination, and a bit of temptation...

"So, whaddaya say? Will you apologize?" Reef cocked his head slightly to the side, his gaze searching hers.

"N... n... no." Fin stammered, watching in horror as Reef brought himself another inch closer; soon, there would be no more space between them. But, Fin couldn't apologize, not to _Reef._ She'd rather die; she'd rather let him kiss her. Her ego was too big.

"C'mon... apologize, Fin." The teen urged gently, and Fin could feel his sweet, warm breath pour over her.

"No..." She gulped, and Reef drew himself nearer once more. Only one more "no" from her, and there would be no more space. They were _so_ close now, Fin could hardly get her lungs to breathe.

"And... now?" Reef inquired softly, his lips nearly brushing against hers as he asked her.

Her brain spinning, Fin knew there was only one option. She _had_ to say no, no matter what the consequences were, she had to...

"N... n... n... no. _No."_ The blonde was nearly crying now, her mind overwhelmed with torturous anticipation and a hint of longing that she couldn't seem to identify.

Smiling smugly as if he'd just won a prize, Reef crashed his lips down on Fin's, allowing them to move so hungrily and intensely against hers that she forgot who she was. Instead, in the blur of the moment, Fin found herself kissing him back; letting her arms reach up and wind securely around his neck as she drew herself nearer into his embrace, her lips moving passionately.

And instead of feeling like she wanted to barf, Fin felt, _love._ She absolutely loved the whole situation, she loved kissing Reef.

It was great.

_Amazing._

She couldn't get enough of it.

Her heart racing away at the speed of light, Fin allowed her legs to rise up and wrap themselves seductively around Reef's waist, pulling him closer and holding him tightly to her.

And Reef had never experienced anything like this. With every move, every touch, he found himself wanting more of Fin, all at the same time. And it was such an intense longing that it was almost painful; painful to love someone so much that you could just burst inside if you don't get closer to them fast enough.

But it was an exhilarating type of pain, one that made his heart hammer like drums in his chest and made his mind spin like a broken record.

And he just wished that he could do this _all the time_ with Fin. He loved her, every part of her. Sighing, he leaned in to intensify the kiss, tightening the strong hold he had on Fin's waist.

And the two drifted apart, gasping for precious air as they panted heavily. Curiously, they glanced over at each other, both of them holding more love in their hearts for each other than they could possibly comprehend.

Finally, Fin spoke.

"So, uh... do you want to help me with the rest of the painting?" She peered over at him with a happy, little smile.

"Only if we do _that_ again first." Reef arched an eyebrow slyly, scooting closer to Fin.

And Fin said something that surprised Reef so much, that his bright, green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Definitely." She grinned widely, watching with a smirk as Reef tackled her back into the ground.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Hehehe, awww! I just LOVE FinXReef! So cute. Okay, so that's it for right now- if you liked it, or even if you didn't, you're free to review; just press that magical button of reviewing below! And as I said before, flames are welcome. 'Kay, bye!**_


End file.
